Fragrance systems exist for commercial and home applications. In some embodiments, fragrance systems provide aromas, which can elicit various emotional feelings that can improve moods and increase feelings of happiness. Machines exist which distribute fragrances for commercial and home applications. For example, scented oils have been used to emit fragrances. However, many scented oils such as pine oil, lavender oil, geranium oil, etc. include monoterpenes, which may be carcinogens. Some studies have shown the rats and mice that had scented oils injected into their throats resulted in kidney tumors. What is needed is an improved fragrance system, which does not use scented oils and is not carcinogenic.